21 and Over, High School, then Summer
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: Just a little one-shot about the guys before college and a little after, little spoilers, you shouldn't read if you haven't seen 21 and over, but that's up to you. Hope you guys like! :) T for language.


"Dude, dude, no Jessica Alba was so much hotter than Scarlett Johansson was in Iron man!" Miller yelled as he gestured at Casey and Jeff Chang with his beer.

"You're fucked in the head man! Scarlett Johansson was way fucking hotter than her!" Jeff yells over the music of the party the three friends are at. This is a recurring argument between the three of them.

"Both of you are fucked! Natalie Portman beats the both of them! She was so fuckable in Star Wars!" Casey argues and the other two raise their eyebrows at their slightly needier friend, he just shrugs and says its true and the two agree with similar shrugs.

The night continues, the friends arguing, Miller unsuccessfully flirting with some cheerleaders, and Casey continuing to flirt with Lindsey Harlem, as he had since sophomore year, but has never made a real move. Jeff Chang plugs his guitar in to the small amp he brought and starts belting out a few covers of songs that people sing along too.

The part start to die around 1:30 and they start there not exactly sober walk home, helping Jeff Chang sneak in, then both going to Millers house to crash, as that's where Casey's own mother thought he was all night.

The next morning, a Saturday, both boys wake up late and make a unhealthy but delicious breakfast of pizza rolls with ranch dressing.

They walk over to Jeff Chang's around 2 and knock on the door, smiling to his hard ass dad as he begrudgingly lets them in. They go pounding on Jess Chang's door, screaming his name as they go in, and the tired friend yells at them as he flips over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Common fuck-tard, Shelby Thompson is having a pool party" Miller says with a suggestive wiggle of his hips, and Casey throws a pillow at him from Jeff Chang's floor, where he sings in a bean bag chair.

"She doesn't want you ass-hat, I don't' fucking get why you keep goin there" Casey says as Jeff Chang finally gets up, and heads tot eh shower, Leaving his best friends to argue over Shelby Thompson.

Miller thinks it's a great idea to being out one of the joints he had bought the previous day at the party, and when Jeff Chang comes back in the room he finds Casey trying t get the lighter from him, being a little more than afraid of Dr. Chang.

"Fuck! Guys stop! Miller you know you can't light that here! Do you fucking want me to be sent to live with some relative in China?" he asks with an eye brow raise and miller shrugs, smirking as he sticks the unlit joint in his mouth.

"I just wanted some weed….You ready buddy?" he asks off handedly, before putting the joint back in his back pack he brings everywhere.

The three of them leave Jeff Chang's house an hour after arriving, smiling at Kathy, his mother, and running when Dr. Chang looks at them.

They go to Shelby's party, and are the jokers there. These three aren't the most popular, but they aren't unpopular. They are pretty much just known as the partiers in their high school, and with graduation a month away, they have a lot of legacies to leave behind.

Miller slides by with a few D's mostly Cs and a B for senior year coming to a 2.87 GPA. Casey has all A's and a 3.92 GPA because he had an attractive music teacher sophomore year and it was a little distracting. Jeff Chang was just a little behind him with a 3.87, science and him just don't get along.

They graduate together, Casey's slightly overzealous mom giving them each the group picture they took the day after. Casey through a party that weekend, his parents had taken an emergency trip because his father's mother was sick, but since Casey's little sister was still in school, they made Casey stay to be with her, since she was only 13 her.

She may have been 13 but according to Miller, she could very easily pass for 16, though he didn't dare tell Casey about the proceedings he didn't know that went on at this party well he _finally _closed with Lindsey Harlem in his bedroom that night, finally loosing the virginity he publicly let go 3 years prior.

The next day the three boys wake up in varying states, Miller early in the morning, sneaking from the painted pink room that he _wasn't _in all night and to the living room, finding Jeff Chang passed out on the dining room table shirtless and his pants undone, he thinks 'what the fuck?" before moving to make himself his hangover cure in the kitchen and passing out on the coach.

Casey woke up, naked and alone in his own bed, having not drank much the previous night, thought he could hold his own for sure, when it came to drinking, him and Miller were the toughest in their high school.

He was groggy but that was only because he had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep considering he remembers passing out around 4 and its only 7:30. He stands and grabs his planned hangover cure to help the small headache, downs a bottle of water and passes out again.

Jeff Chang wakes up at 11, with no memory of anything, unlike his best bodies; the Asian is one of the lightest light weights out there.

He stands and grimaces as his back and neck pop from sleeping on the dining room table and then bolts for the bathroom, luckily only a few feet away, to expel every drop in his stomach violently. Once done in the bathroom, he makes his own cure and leaves the room to find his friends.

He nudges Miller back awake, and he's a pain in the ass but eventually gets up as he starts on his assigned duty of checking the house for other people. He kicks out a guy from an upstairs bathroom that passed out and freaked the fuck out when he realized what time it was, then booked it out of the bathroom, only to return a millisecond later to puke in the toilette again, Miller hands him an unopened tooth brush and toothpaste, and he smiles gratefully.

The kid leaves minutes latter booking it down he block to his house, Miller doesn't bother remembering his excuse as he knocks on Hailey's door, bringing her some aspirin since after her bother retired at 3AM, she splurged as much as she could. The girl is scared looking as she opens the door, takes what he gives her and when he winks she giggles, closing the door quickly.

He rolls his eyes, before going back down stairs to find both Jeff and Casey stuffing red plastic cups into garbage bags, and anything else that's garbage. By 4PM the no longer hangover friends have the house looking as good as new and Casey had taken all the evidence to the local dump.

Casey checks on his sister, guessing about some of her activities of last night. She's alive and has no intention of saying anything to their parents, they part with a fist pump and an agreement that only siblings can have. The whole conversation last no longer then 2 minutes.

Casey's parents get home at 8pm that evening; Casey asks about his grandmother to find out it was a false alarm and that she's going back home tomorrow. Jeff Chang and Miller had split an hour earlier; luckily since his parents had said no one can come over well they were gone. Casey laughs about it as he gets ready for bed that night, he loves his parents but really, they could be so…naive sometimes, unless they were faking it, which he doubted.

*LBC*

The summer had gone great, with different parties almost every weekend, Jeff Chang was almost caught sneaking back in twice, but luckily they scraped by. His dad still hated them, but that was expected to never change. The friends were closer than ever or at least this is what they all thought. Bitches forever they all said.

Today is the day that both Miller and Casey leave for College. The three share bro hugs and promises to keep in touch as the two get into a car driven by Casey's mother with Miller's mother in the passenger seat. Both women are crying as the friend's wave goodbye. Miller's flight is an hour earlier, so Casey and his mother have some waiting time; Jacky Thompson, Millers mom reads a book as the two try to ignore her sniffles.

"You be good CC." Cindy, Casey's mom says as she plays with his hair, he resists the urge to roll his eyes as he nods and says he will, and that he will call weekly, she looks at him causing him to say twice weekly. As much of a partier Casey is, he's a total Mama's boy.

The time flies and Casey's on that plan to California, the two mothers are in tears together as they leave the airport and their children behind.

All three boys were over excited for college, all seeing it as more party ti8me, though only one saw the seriousness.

Casey had always been the most level headed one. He's known since he was young that all he ever wanted was to be a lawyer like his grandfather was. It was a serious want and he was more than smart enough for Stanford.

Jeff Chang always seemed to want to be a doctor, no one ever thought different. It was more of an expectation, but he never really said anything about it, struggling to keep his grades up, his friends would think his dad was just getting on him harder, but really he had said 'no' to whatever party so he could stay home and study.

Miller was always very slack when it came to school, his friends knew he was smart enough for it all, but he was more into parties and girls than Trigonometry.

The years go by, with weekly phone calls and holiday visits the 1st year. They hang out and reminisce about high school, and complain about college and make manly comment about missing there 'fuck-tard friends'. This turns into monthly phone calls and seeing each other for a few weeks in the summer, because Casey took an early class for his sophomore year, its ok, and they keep the charade up through those few weeks. This goes into random Facebook message, and not seeing each other at all because they are all taking summer courses supposedly and jobs and life is just too busy. They all grow and change, unknowingly neglecting their friendships with each other.

Though Casey jokes when he sees Miller for the 1st time in over 2 years about regretting agreeing to this, he knows he missed him, his crazy friend that always got them into shit form high school. He slides the mentions of his sister with similar ones about Millers own sister and they banter like they used too. They greet Jeff Chang and he's surprised as shit, but happy they came, though he knows he can't go out. Miller is Miller, thought and the night explodes from there.

None of them were prepared for the crazy eye-opening night. Shit was done that will not be talked about again-none of that ever happened- problems were discovered -not exactly legally- and bottled up shit was talked about, they were able to talk to each other again, for the 1st time in four years. The friends had realized that they weren't the same kids from high school. They were grownups, but they could still have fun, taking life too seriously is not always a good thing, but not taking some things serious isn't either. You need to find that balance. And this night had given it to the three friends.

5 months later, the friends, two of them with steady girls, And Miller with… a few girls are rocking out together at The Gorge, the popular teenager and young event. They had all made the effort to visit for the weekend a couple for times, after the month long trip Casey and Nicole took, exploring the world.

They weren't the same kids from high school, but they still cared for each other a lot, and knew that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Jeff Chang already had an agent, Miller still wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but was working two jobs Casey had gotten an internship at a law firm in Seattle, so now that the three of them have graduated, they all lived within 20 minutes of each other. Casey and Nicole lived together, and Miller was crashing at his parents right now, Jeff Change was living with Mary, his girlfriend.

They are friends, best friends, and they balance each other out, they need each other.


End file.
